Metroid Dread
by CRIMNAL SNEAK
Summary: It's time to find out what happened after that Mission rating


Metroid Dread

By CRIMNAL SNEAK

Chapter One

The Beginning Of The End

The X are gone, and SR388 and the BSL with it. I have fused with Metroid and X DNA, making me the first and only Metroid X hybrid in existence.

Adam said that the only thing keeping my body from destroying itself was my Power Suit, this "Omega Suit" I named it after the Omega Metroid I defeated with the suit I received from the SA-X . Why did she save me? Was she only there because she saw the Omega Metroid as a threat? The SA-X is a part of me now, I'll never let something like this happen again.

I'm an outlaw now, with the BSL gone and the X exterminated, the Galactic Federation surely put me on top of their most wanted list, higher than the space pirates. I once exterminated an entire species, the Metroids, yet here I came across them again, in an illegal breeding program on the BSL, surely Galactic Federation HQ knew about this. They must want me dead for what I've done, what I've seen.

I wonder what happened to the Space Pirates, I did run into them on the BSL, but they might have been captive there a long time until they were X hosts. And Ridley, I destroyed him, but somehow I don't believe he is dead, he's done it before, come back to life, resurrect himself. I wouldn't doubt that I'll run into him again, he fucked with the wrong woman.

"Samus" Adam called.

"We are approaching what's left of SR388. Something wrong, Lady?"

"No" she said in a deep voice.

"It's just; I can't believe that that I truly have nowhere to call home now."

"It's ok Lady." Adam said softly.

"We've been through some shit you and I. I know we'll make it through. Even after death, I'm still here for you Samus."

"Thank you Adam, I'm so sorry that you died on that ship-

"It was necessary." Adam snapped.

"I couldn't let you die too Lady."

"Where do we go now?" Samus asked.

"Once we're done with SR388, we'll figure something out." Adam said in an assuring voice.

They got closer to where the explosion occurred; it had only been a few hours since the BSL collided with the planet.

As they approached the wreckage...

"NOW APPROACHING SR388"

said the ships controls, in a woman's voice with a heavy British accent.

"Oohhh Adam, is that your wife?" Samus joked.

"What? Who?" he asked

"My ships controls, Mrs. British over here." Samus joked

"Is that supposed to be some kind of jo- Oh I get it now, very funny Lady, very funny." Adam chuckled a bit.

"Glad they uploaded your sense of humor." Samus laughed.

"WARNING, A LARGE OBJECT IS IN THE FLIGHT PATH" said the controls

"OH SHIT!"Samus exclaimed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" she spat

"It seems the wreckage from the BSL and parts of SR388 have collected onto one giant Meteor." Adam stated.

"We should investigate the area Lady." Adam said in an assertive voice.

"No shit Adam, but you see this thing! It's huge!" Samus whispered loudly.

"Shit." Adam said

"The blasted Federation is coming! I completely forgot!"

"Fuck it then."

Samus set a course for the Giant Meteor.

"SETTING COURSE FOR BSL AND SR388 WRECKAGE"

"Ah, this woman is "Mrs. British" Ha Ha." Adam chuckled

"Adam create a new map file, name it Giant Meteor."Samus said.

"But Lady, how are we-

"Adam if you didn't already notice, I've been to SR388 about 1 billion times now. All the map data was lost when I was infected, but I re-downloaded it thanks to the SA-X."

"Ahhh, that makes sense, X can process data organically like it did with the Heating Unit in Sector 3 (PYR) so it must've kept all your map data from when the suit was taken off of you. Why would it keep that information though?" he asked.

"Well..." Samus paused.

"It makes sense because if the SA-X had succeeded in killing me, they likely would have continued to reproduce by Asexual Division like you said, and they would eventually break into the Main Deck's operations room, and land on SR388, where my map data would be useful."

"Makes sense."Adam said.

On another ship, not too far away, Ridley's corpse was being dragged along the floor by Weavel, a cyborg space pirate that works for him.

"He's ready."

"Alrighty, let's find a spot to land." Samus said.

"Lady, I've detected Bio-signs in the wreckage, this is not good."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Samus cried.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT ADAM, I DID EVERYTHING I COULD..." Samus started sobbing.

"If the BSL exploding can't kill the X, then what?"Samus asked.

"I don't know Lady, I really fucking hope it's not X though, it's likely that if they survived, they probably took control of whatever animals were in the area and started reproducing."

"Fuck that means there's a possibility that one or more of the SA-X survived, I barely killed one of those damn things." Samus said.

The purple ship landed on the Giant Meteor, Samus checked her visor,

it displayed: GIANT METEOR, at the top. She checked her weapons and abilities.

**SUIT**

**FUSION-Disabled**

**VARIA-Enabled**

**GRAVITY-Enabled**

**OMEGA-Enabled**

**BEAMS**

**POWER-Disabled**

**CHARGE-Enabled**

**WIDE-Enabled**

**PLASMA-Enabled**

**WAVE-Enabled**

**ICE-Enabled**

**ABILITIES**

**MORPH BALL**

**HI-JUMP**

**SPEED BOOSTER-All Enabled**

**SPACE JUMP**

**SCREW ATTACK**

**MISSILE**

**SUPER**

**ICE-All Enabled**

**DIFFUSION**

**BOMB**

**POWER-Enabled**

"Hmm, there seems to be a malfunction." Samus paused

"Let me check your other areas Lady."

**ENERGY- 99% WITH 20 TANKS**

**MISSILES- 300**

**BOMBS- 50**

"You seem fine to me, Lady."Adam said in a deep voice.

"No look, my Fusion suit is disabled, and my Powerbeam. The fuck?" Samus swore.

"Here I'll enable them for you Lady."

"POWERBEAM AND FUSION SUIT ENABLED" said the controls

"WHA- WHAT THE FUCK AHGHHHHHH!" Samus started screaming.

"AHHHHHHGHGHHHGG FUUUUCK!"

"LADY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?"

"IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP!"

"LADY YOU ARE LOSING ENERGY, YOU HAVE TWO TANKS LEFT, SHIT."

"IT MUST BE YOUR FUSION SUIT AND POWERBEAM!" said Adam

"FUSION SUIT AND POWERBEAM DISABLED" said the controls.

"AHHHHHGGHHhhhh...hhhhh...ughhhhh, Holy Fuck what the hell was that." Samus said in a weak voice.

"Your suit was rejecting the Powerbeam and Fusion Suit, Lady"

"Why?" Samus asked.

"It all makes sense now..." Adam sighed.

"Lady, when you absorbed the SA-X, you absorbed X DNA like normal, but I believe that your body actually accepted the DNA instead of eating it for energy, you fused with X DNA on the molecular genetic level, that's why your suit changed colors and why it accepted the Ice Beam. Your suit must have automatically disabled the Fusion Suit in order to use the Ice Beam."

"Wait so does that mean I can't absorb X anymore?" asked Samus.

"Basically, yes Lady, you can't have the Fusion Suit and the Omega suit at the same time because the Fusion Suit has Metroid DNA in it, the Omega Suit has X DNA in it, if you combine the two, your body will disintegrate."

"ENERGY RECHARGED" said the controls

"That sucks, well, let's see what's on this rock."

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading chapter 1, if you haven't noticed, I am using **SOME** elements of **Ultimate Ridley**'s Metroid Dread, please go read his, it is quite amazing. Also please let me know if you think I'm over explaining, although I think if you're really interested in a good Metroid Dread concept, the technical stuff is cool to read. I'm also making a Metroid Dread game, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to contribute. Thanks, More will be coming.


End file.
